The MapReduce parallel data processing framework, pioneered by Google, Inc., has gained popularity in industry as well as in academia. Hadoop is the dominant open-source MapReduce implementation backed by Yahoo! Inc., Facebook Inc., and others.
In order to provide a simple programming environment for the users, MapReduce offers a limited choice of execution strategies. To gain more flexibility, MapReduce inspired massive data processing platforms have emerged, all including elements of MapReduce, but having more choices in runtime query execution.